<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Timelines and Creatures by twztdwildcat</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24992509">Timelines and Creatures</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/twztdwildcat/pseuds/twztdwildcat'>twztdwildcat</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Dragons and Soulmates and Quests, Oh My! [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fantastic Beasts Where to Find Them (Book), Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Hobbit - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Timelines, Canon Timeline</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 03:20:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,070</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24992509</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/twztdwildcat/pseuds/twztdwildcat</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the timeline that I'm using for this series, along with new entries into the Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them book. As for the timeline, I used various internet resources, and some creative license to make everything work, but it does mostly follow the canon timeline of The Hobbit, and does follow the timeline of the Harry Potter series, but I aged-up Luna by a year.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Dragons and Soulmates and Quests, Oh My! [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1795492</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Timelines and Creatures</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>FA = First Age<br/>SA = Second Age<br/>TA = Third Age</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>Timeline:</strong>
  </span>
</p>
<p>Before FA 507 - Thranduil born.</p>
<p>SA 750-3434 – Oropher (Father of Thranduil) rules Mirkwood.</p>
<p>SA 3434 - The Battle of Dagorlad was the major battle of the War of the Last Alliance during the late Second Age, Oropher dies.</p>
<p>SA 3434 – Thranduil took over the rule of Mirkwood after the death of his father in battle.</p>
<p>SA 3434 – Thranduil’s love returns to him and they marry.</p>
<p>TA 87 - Legolas, Hermione, and Luna are born. Legolas’ mother dies a few days after giving birth, but she had time to meet the twins, and name them.</p>
<p>TA 1999 - Erebor founded, Arkenstone discovered.</p>
<p>TA 2746 – Thorin is born. Hermione is 2659 years old.</p>
<p>TA  2766 - Thranduil comes to entreat with the dwarves for the lost Gems of Lasgalen which were commissioned for the birth of his children for his wife, but the dwarves never gave them over. Thorin is 20, and Hermione is 2679, and it’s love and first sight.</p>
<p>TA 2766-TA 2770 – Thorin and Hermione sneak around behind their fathers wishes and find they’re soulmates, consummate their love and are married by Elvish tradition. Both are working on ways to break away from their families.</p>
<p>TA 2770 - Smaug the Dragon conquers Erebor, taking over the Lonely Mountain. Thorin is only 24 years old, Hermione is 2683.</p>
<p>TA 2771 – Hermione and Luna are sent to Earth and de-aged to newborns.</p>
<p>September 19, 1979 – Hermione is reborn.</p>
<p>February 13, 1980 – Luna is reborn.</p>
<p>September 1, 1991 – Hermione and Luna go to Hogwarts, discover they’re twin sisters, they have no idea when their real birthday is.</p>
<p>May 2, 1998 – The Final Battle. Hermione and Luna are 18.</p>
<p>May 2, 2149 – Hermione and Luna use their time turners and return to Middle Earth, TA 2941.</p>
<p>TA 2859 – Fíli is born. (Luna would be 2772 in Middle Earth, 88 years old on Earth when she finds a name written in a lovely calligraphy on her right shoulder)</p>
<p>TA 2864 – Kíli is born. (Luna would be 2777 in Middle Earth, 93 years old on Earth when she finds a second name appear on her left shoulder)</p>
<p>TA 2941 – Hermione and Luna return to Middle Earth; they’ve been gone for 170 years. (They are 2854 years old in Middle Earth, 170 years old on Earth)</p>
<p>TA 2941 - The events of The Hobbit. Thorin is 195, Fíli is 82, Kíli is 77.  Hermione, Luna, and Legolas are 2854 years old.</p><hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>Care of Magical Creatures Division: DoM sub-division: PANIC – Preservation of Aggressive (and not) Non-documented Incredible Creatures version of <span class="u">Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them:</span></p>
<p> </p>
<p>New and expanded entries to <span class="u">Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them</span>:</p>
<p>Note: It was decided between the discoverers and higher-ups in the Ministry that to protect both rare and dangerous creatures, this would be a limited special edition of Newt Scamander’s ultimate work, updated by his predecessors in his name and honor. The only published editions exist with Hermione Granger and Luna Lovegood as the discoverers, a single copy in the Hall of Records kept under wards and must be requested by special edition number from the Keeper. Several copies in the Department of Mysteries carrying wards that do not allow them to be copied in anyway, or taken out the DoM. As new creatures are discovered and entries created or updated, the changes are made across all special editions preventing the need for reprints. Original entries are in italics, with additions in standard print.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><span class="u">Diricawl</span>:</p>
<p>
  <em>“The normal Diricawl originated in Mauritius. A plump-bodied, fluffy-feathered, flightless bird, the Diricawl is remarkable for its method of escaping danger. It can vanish in a puff of feathers and reappear elsewhere (the phoenix shares this ability…). Interestingly, Muggles were once fully aware of the existence of the Diricawl, though they knew it by the name of “dodo.” Unaware that the Diricawl could vanish at will, Muggles believe they have hunted the species to extinction. As this seems to have raised Muggle awareness of the dangers of slaying their fellow creatures indiscriminately, the ICW has never deemed it appropriate that the Muggles should be made aware of the continued existence of the Diricawl. “ </em>
</p>
<p>A new version of the Diricawl, the <span class="u">Age Defying Diricawl</span> has recently come to attention, but when they vanish in a puff to escape, they more often than not reappear and appear the be a different age and have totally new plumage. This could be an evolution in response to the widespread Muggle hunting of the standard creatures. We’ve only been able to verify that a single specimen is instead the same one through tracker charms that allow us to see what the Diricawl looks like after it’s escape. This quirk of evolution also seems to make this particular breed of the creatures age-defying, much like the phoenixes they imitate. A sample of specimens were studied exhaustively, and each one can be confirmed to be a totally different age than it was before it went, “poof.” Specimens under observation have lived much longer than the standard 5-10 years of their “normal,” cousins.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><span class="u">Antipodean Opaleye Dragons</span>:</p>
<p>“<em>A native to New Zealand, and known to migrate to Australia when territory because scare in its native land. Unusually for a dragon it dwells in valleys rather than mountains. It is of medium size (between two and three tonnes). Perhaps the most beautiful type of dragon, it has iridescent, pearly scales and glittering, multi-coloured, pupil-less eyes, hence its name. This dragon produces a very vivid scarlet flame, though by dragon standards it is not particularly aggressive and will rarely kill unless hungry.” </em></p>
<p>While the dragon is indisputably beautiful, it has a cousin, the <span class="u">Black Antipodean Opaleye Dragon</span>. They are just like their lighter colored cousins, but their scales are a black iridescent which helps them to camouflage in shadows quite well. The pupil-less eye is like a black opal as opposed to the sparkling white of its close cousins. They breathe a vivid violet flame instead of scarlet. They are also not very aggressive, and can be known to bond with a witch or wizard when treated respectfully. As a seemingly tamable type of dragon, they have been hunted to near extinction. The last known two breeding pairs are kept under close supervision by the government.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span class="u">Fwooper</span>
  <em>: </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“The Fwooper is an African bird with extremely vivid plumage; Fwoopers may be orange, pink, lime green, or yellow. The Fwooper has long been a provider of fancy quills and also lays brilliantly patterned eggs. Though at first enjoyable, Fwooper song will eventually drive the listener to insanity and the Fwooper is consequently sold with a Silencing Charm upon it, which will need monthly reinforcements. Fwooper owners require licenses, as the creatures must be handled responsibly.”</em>
</p>
<p>The newly discovered variant, aptly named, <span class="u">Phoenix-song Fwoopers</span> are identical to their more well-known cousins. However, these sing a song much like a phoenix, so instead of driving the listener to insanity they are often times uplifted and cheerful. This rare variation has been hunted to near extinction because of the desire of witches and wizard to own a beautiful bird that will make listeners happy as opposed to potentially suicidal. This much sought-after variant is extremely rare, breed-able under very careful circumstances, and the licensing procedure to own or purchase one is by far much more complicated than its depressing counterparts.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><span class="u">Jarvey</span>:</p>
<p><em>“The Jarvey is found in Britain, Ireland, and North America. It resembles an overgrown ferret in most respects, except for the fact that it can talk. True conversation, however, is beyond the wit of the Jarvey, which tends to confine itself to short (and often rude) phrases in an almost constant stream. Jarveys live mostly below ground, where they pursue gnomes, though they will also eat moles, rats, and voles.”</em> </p>
<p>Recently discovered on an expedition to remote parts of Britain, Ireland, and parts of North America that have had recent reporting of unusual Jarvey activity, it was discovered that the albino of the species can not only talk in short and rude phrases, but can hold a full conversation. Although, to be warned, it is still unwise to take advise from a creature that lives a completely different type of life than a human. However, they make good conversational pets for lonely witches and wizards, particularly those who are elderly and do not get a great deal of companionship. Unlike most albino animals, this particular species is able to breed true and have more albinos, creating quite the market for familiars and pets. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span class="u">Demiguise: </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“The Demiguise is found in the Far East, though only with great difficulty, for this beast is able to make itself invisible when threatened, and can be seen only by wizards skilled in its capture. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>The Demiguise is a peaceful herbivorous beast, something like a graceful ape in appearance, with large, black, doleful eyes more often than note hidden by its hair. The whole body is covered with long, fine, silky, silvery hair. Demiguise pelts are highly valued as the hair may be spun into Invisibility Cloaks.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">Lethifold (also known as Living Shroud):</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“The Lethifold is a mercifully rare creature found solely in tropical climates. It resembles a black cloak perhaps half an inch thick (thicker if it has recently killed and digested a victim), which glides along the ground at night. The earliest account we have of a Lethifold was written by the wizard Flavius Belby, who was fortunate enough to survive a Lethifold attack in 1782 while holidaying in Papua New Guinea…. As Belby so dramatically reveals, the Patronus is the only spell known to repel the Lethifold. Since it generally attacks the sleeping, though, its victims rarely have a chance to use any magic against it. Once it’s pretty has been successfully suffocated, the Lethifold digests its food there and then in their bed. It then exists the hour slightly thicker, and fatter than before, leaving no trace of itself or its victim behind.” </em>
</p>
<p>In the last few decades, a renegade group of witches and wizards with a penchant for experimental breeding has successfully cross-bread these two creatures, but perhaps not with the results they were hoping. <span class="u">Demiguise-Lethifolds, aka Demifolds</span>: While normal Lethifolds look like a black shadow and will happily devour a person, this crossbreed with the Demiguise is able to camouflage itself to the point of being more invisible than even some of the best invisibility cloaks or disillusionment charms. And luckily, they are quite friendly and prefer to eat fruit to humans or animals. They can bond with a witch or wizard and become both a companion, means of invisibility, and source of warmth in cold weather. Not many exist as the DoM managed to catch the syndicate ring while they were still in the early stages of development. Interviews have given us some insight into what they were attempting to create. The ravings of one law-breaker before he was stunned, was to the effect of, “the blasted things are supposed to still eat people but be invisible so we don’t get caught!” Instead they seem to have created a very friendly and helpful creature that can be used by a wide range of government work.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span class="u">Void-Quintaped:</span>
</p>
<p>Much like the void spider discovered by intrepid explorer CorvusDraconis, these are fluffy spider like creatures of only 5 legs that can appear to people who have crossed realms. Unlike their violent cousins they are helpful and friendly, but do enjoy the occasional prank.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><span class="u">Black Unicorns</span>:</p>
<p>Unlike their pure white cousins, these are completely black, with a glistening white horn that shines like moonlight. They have been shunned by traditional unicorns, hunted for their magical properties, and only a small herd exist. No one seems to know where, though.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><span class="u">Crumple-Horned Snorkacks</span>:</p>
<p>Once believed to live in Sweden, this incredibly rare creature was actually found in the Americas. There it is known as a Jackalope, and resembles a rabbit with an antler-type horn. These are some of the deadliest creatures known to exist. The reason they are so rare is because they are carnivorous and even a single Snorkack can attack, kill, and eat, an entire brigade of people or wizards with blinding speed. They prefer to live in caves, and seem to enjoy collecting trophies from their victims and hoarding them, much like a dragon. After much research, it is believed to be an evolution from the Killer Rabbit of Caerbannog, only once documented as come across as a group of knights searched for the Holy Grail.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>